


Breaking the Wall of Chains

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [125]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturewriting, poems - Fandom
Genre: Other, scareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18poems - Freeform, thedarkemopoems - Freeform, thedarkemotionalpoems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem!This piece is about me telling how I struggle to become confident, strong, and fearless and telling that I was so stuck that I had to make the change nobody else could. Only me.Happy reading ^^
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	Breaking the Wall of Chains

Breaking the Wall of Chains  
I was lost  
Confuse  
Stuck  
In my own little world  
No confidence  
Nor  
Bravery  
Being so shy  
Feel down  
A lot  
Like I have  
Nothing of it  
Don’t feel  
Myself  
Trap in my own  
Glass bubbles  
Chain up  
Head to toes  
And my hands  
Water around me  
Flooding in  
There’s nothing  
For me  
I lost  
Failed  
Rather be forgotten  
Which is how I feel  
If I want to change  
I must do it  
Myself  
To help me  
I’ve learned  
To relay on myself  
Than others  
That’s how my trust issues  
Work for me  
I bang against it  
All my might  
Had enough  
Being in this hell  
So Sick of it  
I can be brave  
Confident  
Tough  
Fearless  
Anything  
Everything breaks  
All glass  
Shatter and water follows  
I broke them  
I did it  
Breaking my wall of Chains  
Breaking the wall of Chains


End file.
